


Wish Bone

by TariellaAiden



Series: Ghost Ship [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariellaAiden/pseuds/TariellaAiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami and Luffy make the most of the summer along with their friends by planning a trip to Brazil. Though things were going well at first, an unexpected accident then leaves tragedy and death in its wake. Nami suffers as the sole survivor, but things get even more complicated when one day she wakes up and sees her dead boyfriend's ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Bone

Nami lay on her bed and curled her toes in excitement, wrapping her leg over Luffy's. 

"We're on a gap year."

"Mhm." Luffy stared at the ceiling.

"Together." She smiled at him, one hand on his chest.

Luffy lay silent, then blinked once. He sat upright brusquely and looked at her, then looked around at the four walls covered in posters and pictures of her family and friends. His eyes landed on one taken when they went to London together with Brook. He remembered it being fun.

"I don't like your room." he said.

Nami smushed a pillow in his face, insulted. The pillow then fell back onto the bed as he grabbed her wrist and said "Let's go somewhere!"

His eyes shone in the afternoon light, _he's always happiest when on an adventure_ , Nami thought.

"Alright," she played along, "where to?" She smiled mischievously, getting up and walking over to a globe about the size of an orange sitting on her windowsill. She picked it up and span it, closing her eyes, with one finger hovering over the surface, "Say when."

"Now." he watched intently, trying to see where she landed.

Nami opened her eyes, lifting her finger off the country they'd chosen.

"Nice!" she looked up at him, "We're going to Brazil, apparently." Nami chuckled and lay back onto the bed as Luffy wrapped his arm around her. She span the globe a bit more, but Luffy placed his hand on it and said "When should we go?" cocking his head to one side in thought.

"Wait, what?" Nami put the globe down, she thought the whole point-at-the-globe-and-see-where-it-lands thing was just a game. _What have I just got myself into?_

 "If I say I thought you were just kidding, what will your reaction be?"

"No, we're going." Luffy was as stubborn as a mule.

"We don't have enough money to go to Brazil."

"I'll ask my brother to lend me some, and... you can ask Robin. She's your best-friend, and she's loaded." 

"That's true... but Ace isn't, and you know he'll lend you money even if he's already neck deep in debt." 

"Actually he's not doing badly," Luffy grinned with pride, "he's got a new business set up!"

He rummaged through the pockets of his black shorts, procuring a dark green business card. He handed it to her. 

"Ace of Spades : Gardening with Style." she read it out, smiling, "That's pretty cool." 

She handed the card back to her boyfriend, then said "But if he's only just started the business, then he'll be putting all his money into tha-"

"I'll figure it out." he beamed.

Then Nami gasped, hit by an epiphany, "We should go with everyone!" she got her phone out, "Imagine how great that would be, all of us together!"

"So... Brook, Franky, Robin, Chopper, Sanji, Usopp, Zoro and us?" 

"Yeah, let's make the most of our gap year, and those guys' summer." she sent a group message to all of them. 

 

_NAMI : Hey! I hope you're all having fun! Me and Luffy are planning a trip to Brazil, are you in?  Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ_

 

_CHOPPER : Oh yeah, I'm in! They have all kinds of different home remedies and medicines over there (ノ*゜▽゜*)_

 

_ROBIN : I'd love to, there are some landmarks I want to explore（*´▽｀*）_

 

_NAMI : Ah, that's great! Robin, can I talk to you later?_

 

_ROBIN : Of course! (=ↀωↀ=)_

 

_Franky left the conversation_

 

_Robin added Franky to the conversation_

 

_FRANKY : I'm working on a project, no time! ( .. )_

 

_ROBIN : Please join us!_

 

_FRANKY : ..._

 

_ROBIN : ?_

 

_FRANKY : Fine, but only because it's you who's asking!_

 

_NAMI : How am I meant to feel about that?_

 

_Franky left the conversation_

 

_USOPP : Do I see Franky x Robin on the horizon? (♥ω♥ ) ~♪_

 

_Nami added Franky to the conversation_

 

_FRANKY : Shut up!_

 

_ROBIN : Be quiet._

 

_USOPP : Meanies! I'm in too! Kaya's going on some family trip in August (I wasn't invited). Why don't we go then?_

 

_SANJI : The women in Brazil are sexy, right? ლζ*♡ε♡*ζლ I'm in!_

 

_ZORO : Don't you have work to do, Ero-cook?_

 

_SANJI : Freshly unemployed, marimo! ╭∩╮(︶︿︶)╭∩╮_

 

_ZORO : Did you get an employee pregnant?_

 

_ZORO : Again._

 

_SANJI : Don't listen to rumours! And I wasn't fired, I quit. They didn't have any respect over there._

 

_ZORO : Whatever, I'm in too. You guys are hopeless._

 

_CHOPPER : You're the one with no sense of direction._

 

_ZORO : Oi (ง •̀_•́)ง_

 

_BROOK : Brazil, be ready for the Soul King! I'll bring my guitar! ヽ(⌐■_■)ノ♪♬_

 

_NAMI : Everyone's in! We'll organise everything this month, so that we're ready for August._

 

_USOPP : Yes, captain! ( ´ ▽ ` )/_

 

Luffy read the conversation over her shoulder, and let slip a little "heh". Nami looked at him, a sly grin on her lips, "What?" she questioned.

"This is going to be awesome." he said.

 


End file.
